Raiden Mei
"Doing this to a girl... Of course I'd be demotivated!" ''-Mei; to Captain Hyperion'' Raiden Mei is one of the main protagonists along with Kiana Kaslana, Bronya Zaychik, Theresa Apocalypse and Murata Himeko. She is the daughter of the Massive Electric Industries' CEO. When she was young, her father was arrested for fraud and most of her family assets were seized due to her father’s criminal activities, and was later captured to be part of a Honkai-related experiment. This event has caused her to be cold and distant towards others, though her friendship with Kiana has caused her to become more gentle and caring. She also has a Ruler sealed within her, which was unleashed during the Choukuu City event, and later awakened as the 3rd Herrscher. After Kiana and Kiroto stopped her, she joined Schicksal shortly after learning on how to control her power. Personality Although raised in wealth and bliss, Mei grew up to be smart, graceful, elegant, humble and a mature woman instead of being a spoiled brat by the strict education of her father. After the framed economic scam of her father, she became distant and cold, in contrast to her usual cheerful personality, and also wanting to be isolated, and therefore became a solitary person. After meeting Kiana, she has warmed up a bit and is now generally friendly to people, especially to her friends. She hides her feelings toward Kiroto as she isn't sure how he would respond Stigmata Background Her father, Raiden Ryoma, was a leading innovator in the field of science and technology. After taking over Massive Electric's throne of leaders of the age 30, he transformed the corporation from a commercial electronics manufacturer into a smart electronics and appliances company with the world's most valuable technology that was distributed for more than a decade. Her father was originally the president but the company was later owned by Anti-Entropy. After its transformation, almost every electronic and hardware of the world used was produced by the company. Raiden Ryoma has became a representative of Japan's domestic technological innovation and business thinking revolution, and was sought after by countless young people after becoming the CEO . Other than being an influential being of the technology aspect, the industry also became the one of the world's largest weapons and militaristic supplier due to their affiliation with Anti-Entropy. They've established and maintained a cooperative relationship with major countries, and the secret was hidden away from the public eye. With sufficient materials and help from other countries, the industry is secretly developing the next generation of high-tech combat weapons. Because of the alliance, Ryoma has chose not to be publicly involved in the political war and the company had a small impact on its ruling and opposition pattern. As the only daughter of the influential man, she lived the life of wealth and bliss since childhood, but did not grow spoiled and instead formed a noble temperament with beauty, grace, elegance, and maturity under the highly strict education of her own father. When Mei was 15 years old, the company was deeply affected by the financial crisis, and her father was deeply mired in economic fraud that was orchestrated by Cocolia. At the end of his imprisonment, almost all of his property was seized and his business almost froze. The incident has had a major impact on Mei, and it has made her cheerful personality turn into a lone one and became a solitary person, always wanting to be alone. That is, until she met the optimistic white-haired girl, Kiana Kaslana. Honkai Impact 3rd Plotline To be added. Equipment and Skills Mei is highly skilled in using swords, particularly tachi and the katana. She has high proficiency in kenjutsu and her skills in swordsmanship is strong and flexible. She excels in hit-and-run attacks, with her attacks swift and very deadly. Mei also has ninjutsu partially incorporated into her fighting style, as she can create doppelgangers that look and act the same way as the real Mei. She also fights like a samurai in certain times. After awakening as the 3rd Herrscher, Mei cannot use her hidden abilities without the intervention and support from the Ruler living inside her. As the Ruler of Thunder and Lightning, she can manipulate energy in a large scale to her bidding and destroy targets with electricity. Mei can create electrical currents throughout her body and release it. She is also shown to control electromagnetic fields, which gives her the ability to fly. Paralyzation of a certain limb or the whole body is always the effect of getting struck by Mei's fierce lightining attacks. Battlesuits Base Forms crimsonimpulse.png|Crimson Impulse|link=Crimson Impulse bladestrike.png|Valkyrja Bladestrike|link=Valkyrja Bladestrike shadowdance.png|Shadow Dance|link=Shadow Dance empress.png|Lightning Empress|link=Lightning Empress Trivia * Before enrolling into St. Freya Academy, she had a bomb implanted near her heart as a safety precaution because of the Ruler inside her that might resurface again. The bomb was later deactivated after a close call with death by the request of Mei which was approved by the principal, Theresa. * Her birthday is on April 13. Her measurements on B/W/H is 89cm/62cm/90cm. Her weight is 55kg. * Mei strangely likes gloomy and rainy weather. * When excited, she is uncontrollable, like when she blows out game centers because of it. * She regularly makes dishes for Kiana and Bronya as she is the cook of the team. Besides the two, Himeko also likes her cooking.